The invention relates to the field of hand carrying suitcases or other items which are usually provided with a carrying handle which is defined for purposes of this specification as a primary handle. Ordinarily the user would carry the suitcase or other item by the prinary handle attached to it. Prior to this invention a person who is required to carry more than two such items would find difficulty in doing so since the handles of each suitcase or item are convenient for carrying one in each hand of the user. Unless the items were extremely small, it would not be practical for the user to carry more than one item with each hand. In the case of an ordinary sized suitcase, a pair of such suitcases would be most difficult to carry since the handles would be too far apart when the suitcases are side by side to permit a person to hold both handles in one hand at the same time in any practical manner. This would be especially true where the suitcases desired to be carried on one hand or by one hand would be of odd shapes or different sizes.